


Of Lunch dates, Tears and Memories

by temarihime



Series: For Temari [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Lunch, Memories, Other, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: Like all other cliché stories, theirs started that way too. Temari and Shikamaru have been questioned by many how did it all start. But only a few understood, and they aspired to keep it that way. No, it was not when he asked her out or when she saved him all those years ago – it all started in the in-between of their days spent together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Temari, Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: For Temari [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882744
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Of Lunch dates, Tears and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Temari Week 2020  
> Day 2: Memories

Like all other cliché stories, theirs started that way too. Temari and Shikamaru have been questioned by many how did it all start. But only a few understood, and they aspired to keep it that way. No, it was not when he asked her out or when she saved him all those years ago – it all started in the in-between of their days spent together. 

But also, it is not the type of love that people would languish over and wished to have in their lifetime. No, their love was so subtle and simple that most would not even understand. 

“So how did it happen? The feelings were obvious, I’m going to give you that, Temari. But still?” The pink-haired kunoichi she was lunching with ask with a grin on her face. 

A small smile appeared on her face. It was their little secret; will she break that and tell? If Ino was here, then it was another story.

“You wouldn’t get it”. She appealed. 

“You do remember who I am actually married to, right? Out of everyone – I will positively understand”. Sakura sat properly, giving her the full attention she did not need. 

She doubted that her friend will get it. She pressed her lips as she placed her hands in front of her. 

Her companion nodded her head eagerly. She breathed in and started her tale. 

* * *

Temari stood in the gates of Konoha, the scent of trees and flowers invaded her nose. Konoha smells like hope and new beginnings and _him_ , she thought. She routinely made her way to the Hokage's tower with a grin on her face that she cannot control. 

Was she always this excited? 

If you asked her, she would be lying on the spot. She tried to look bored per usual as she approached him, but as soon as he flashed her that lazy grin – well, she cannot help but mirror it. 

* * *

“So, paperwork?” Sakura chuckled. 

“What?.” Their laughter caused heads to turn into their direction, but the laughter was contagious, they could not keep it in. 

“Okay! Okay, I said I will try to understand. But I need more”. Sakura demanded. 

“You are like Ino now, you know that?” Sakura gave her a wink. 

* * *

She was back in Suna with a fruit that she picked up on her way home. Of all the fruits available, this one caught her attention. 

She brought up the knife and was hesitant to cut it. Her heart almost ached as she stared at the spiky end. 

“Oh, welcome back. And you brought a snack. Come now, learn to share” 

“I can’t cut it!” She hurriedly drops the knife to the table and turns her back away from Kankuro. 

“Why don’t you do it?” She pushed the knife to him. Her brother looks at her with clear judgment in his eyes. She heard him sliced through the fruit, and she can’t help but clenched her fist. 

“My, the cruelest kunoichi from Suna cannot even bear to slice a pineapple”. 

* * *

Sakura was trying to contain her giggling as Temari tried to hide her blush. But one look at her companion that they both ended up laughing loudly. 

“A pineapple? Really! Kami, I can’t breathe”. Sakura picked up her cup. 

“As I said, you ... wouldn’t get it.” Temari said in between giggles. 

“It’s ... I don’t … I don’t even understand. But when I saw it, I felt sad – it's as if it is pouting at me. So, I knew I just have to buy it”. Sakura narrowed her eyes in disbelief. 

“I need more stories! Keep them coming.” 

Temari bowed her head halfheartedly. 

* * *

"Shikamaru you cheater!” She stood up so fast the shogi board nearly toppled over. 

“I did not cheat, troublesome woman. And pipe down! My Dad is probably working at home” He pulled her back down, she contemplated at the shogi board in front of them again. 

She creased her brows, a total of six moves, then he beats her. How? 

She plays shogi, she knows strategy, she can out strategize anyone yet Shikamaru Nara made her look like stupid. 

“Again!” She demanded. 

“Troublesome”. He yawned as he started to arrange the pieces. 

* * *

“Your obsession with that game is beyond me” Sakura looked at her with a slight frown. 

“It’s a fun game!” She answered defensively. She crosses her arm in her chest. “Besides, I have yet to beat him". She remarked. 

“After all these years?” Her friend mused. 

“Yes!” 

“It’s not like you to let him win. Are you growing a soft spot for him now?” Sakura kidded. 

“Please, I’d get my chance,” She said with a little too much excitement. 

“See, now we are getting closer and closer to the real answer! Don’t try to change the topic” her friend accused. 

“I’m not. As I said, you wouldn’t understand”. 

“Try again”. 

* * *

“Oh, thank you.” She accepted the bag he offered to her. She tried to avoid his gaze. 

“I remember you liked them so much. There’s a market near our home – just accept it”. He rubs his neck and started to walk away. 

The walked around Konoha was spent passing the bag to each other as they enjoyed the roasted chestnuts he had given her. 

She was red in the face, and he was too. 

Maybe it was because of the heat. 

* * *

“Now, that is sweet. He actually remembered” Sakura’s face was a few inches from hers. She pushed her back to her seat. 

“Well, now you understand”. 

Sakura slammed her hand against the table. 

“It’s not enough. Do you think I’d believe your chestnut story? Please, that’s not enough for you to fall in love”. The look on her friend’s face gave more bearing to her statement. 

"Fine! I give up. What exactly do you want to hear?” 

“How about a date or something? Like a special place?”. Temari thought hard, finally able to find the one memory Sakura was looking for. 

“Oh, we do have that!” She answered excitedly. 

* * *

“You want to see a deer?” 

Excitement flooded her system. Of course, she wants to! She was disappointed that they don’t keep them inside their compound. 

“I guess” She tried to sound bored. But her hands and feet say otherwise. 

“Follow me then” He motioned for her and she hurriedly did. 

“They’re beautiful” Her hands were trembling as she softly runs it through one of the deer’s fur. 

“It’s like seeing something unreal” She heard him snort. 

“They're just deer. Well, a herd of deer but it’s not something magical” He sat next to a stag and cuddled its head. 

“Well, they are to me”. Her heart expands as the doe she was stroking laid its head on her lap. 

"Hey Princess,” she said lovingly. 

“We’re calling her princess then,” he said as his hand reached out to stroke the doe’s fur. 

* * *

“Why are you crying? Sakura stop it!” 

She feels uncomfortable when her friends cry. Temari isn’t Hinata with her comforting words or Ino with her tough love; she’s doesn’t know how to handle emotions. 

“I’m sorry, it's actually sweet. I don’t know why I shed tears. It’s just … it’s sweet”. She blows her nose on a tissue. People are going to gossip about them now. 

“I understand now Temari, thank you” Sakura reached out for her hands. 

“Good, because I don’t have any more to tell”. Her friend looks at her with concern evident in her green eyes. 

“That’s it?” She said in a low voice. 

“What do you expect? Our love isn’t a romantic story like yours and Ino’s or the one’s that make you believe in fate like Hinata’s. It’s just … it’s … two people just deciding they want to be together” She squeezed back. 

Sakura needs to understand that she’s not sad about it. The look she’s giving her was borderline pity and she hated it when people look at her with pity. 

“We’re okay Sakura, please stop with those eyes”. She should’ve never said the word please because she was being enveloped in a tight hug by the kunoichi. 

“I’m so sorry, Temari. I know he’s lazy! But that’s just … I’m sorry!” She was confused now. 

“Sorry for what? I’m happy with what we had, and now we're married with a kid. I’m really happy”. Sakura loosened her hug look at her weirdly. 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. You can tell me things” She said sweetly. 

“I know. And I thank you for that but there’s nothing to tell" She put her hands on her shoulder for emphasis. 

“Okay, I believe you but just know that I’m here, okay?” Sakura returned to her seat as she tried to stir the conversation to their children. 

Their lunch date ended with awkward hugs and big smiles with promises to schedule another one but with the rest of the girls. 

With one last smile, Temari started her walk back home – Sakura’s words still lingering in the back of her mind. 

* * *

“I’m home!” She said in greeting. She heard the incoming footsteps and braced herself for what is coming next. This is the most annoying and alarming greeting in the world. 

Two pairs of hands came in squeezing her tight she almost can’t breathe. The comfort it brought her was another perk as kisses from her favorite people in the world adorned her face. 

“You’re home! You’re home! We thought you’re leaving us!” Her toddler said in a high tone as he clambered on to her leg to be carried up. 

She can’t help but laugh as she picked him up and deposited a loud kiss on his chubby cheek. 

“Mommy would never leave you, fawn”. She felt her husband nuzzled her neck. 

“Welcome home, Mrs. Nara” he murmured to her ear. 

And just like that, all of her doubts were forgotten. 

* * *

“I heard you made Sakura cry today”. She raised her head from his neck as she looked at him with shock. 

"We were talking about something, and she got emotional! And how did you even know about that?” She cuddled to him more. They were in bed about to sleep, but now his statement is keeping her awake. 

“I have eyes everywhere, Temari” She rolled her eyes and pinched him. 

“Are you ordering your jounins now to spy on your wife?” She teased. 

“Maybe I am. Maybe this home is under monitoring by the best jounins and ANBU officials Konoha has to offer”. Temari squints her eyes shut and pushed her body to hover above him. 

"What are you, a kage now?” She snapped. 

"Just let me worry in peace. It wasn't just my decision, Gaara and Kakashi are in it too". He stammered as his hands started to caress her face. 

“I can protect myself. I can protect our son. Shikamaru I’m not some damn damsel in distress”. He pulled her into his chest as if to appease her anger. 

“I know. I know that. Hell, you are stronger than me and most of the ANBU”. He nudges her nose with his. 

Temari didn’t have the energy to argue. It’s for tomorrow, she decided as she cuddled back to his arms.

* * *

With her mug, she went out to watch the sunrise. She’d been awake since the crack of dawn, perhaps the event of yesterday bothered her after all. 

_Memories._

She had tons with her brothers, but nearly all of them was something she wished she could push away. The ones she had of her childhood were one big blur that she couldn’t even ascertain if it’s true. 

She weighed back at the conversation she had with Sakura and thought hard. She is happy with the life she builds with Shikamaru, so why does she care about how they appear to other people? 

But Sakura is a friend – so it matters to her that at least their friends will understand. The insecurity came back in full force – their marriage was political she heard a dozen times too many. 

They ignored the queries, the whispers – it meant nothing to Temari, but she’s a woman first. A woman who is proud of the love she found for herself. 

Her musing was cut short as she overheard her boys. She heard her husband and child singing a nursery song that is loud enough to echo around the house. 

The sight that welcomed her was something she would embed in her memory forever. Her husband stood at the bottom of the stairs wrestling a singing toddler. It made her hesitant to approach them too afraid to break the scene. 

_And that is how Temari finally made peace with her doubts._

Their love was not something you can explain with a few memories. Their story was made of compositions of their life together. It was a collection of moments from the first time they meet to the present. 

Their love was hidden in every paperwork carefully handled and pass. It was in their secret glances and hidden smiles – both of them pretending that it never happens. 

It was hidden in Naruto’s poor insult about his hair resembling a pineapple that made her laugh hysterically that there were tears in her eyes. 

Her love was in her attempt to be better than in him in shogi – challenging everyone in Suna to make sure she comes back to him prepared. 

Shikamaru’s love was in his small remembrance of her favorite food that she mentioned once in their many conversations. 

It was there when she met the herd for the first time, and she can’t help but stare when he was surrounded by them on that beautiful afternoon. 

Their love was hidden in every small moment that people tend to forget. 

She knew in her heart that theirs was beautiful too – that she will proudly tell the world about her and Shikamaru. 

There were no grand gestures or a firework of feelings bursting out from them – it was simple, beautiful, and lasting. 

Shikamaru was in every happy memory she has, and she will like to keep it that way. 

If you asked what's her favorite memory, she couldn't give you one. Instead, she'd say Shikamaru's name, she'd say their son's name; her happiest memories are still piling up. 

_They were just starting, she thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment.  
> Let's catch up on tumblr; @temarihime


End file.
